Life Is But A Dream
by anjelicorn
Summary: At times, the police lose their grip on crime. That's where Roy steps in. With his partners: a cool ex-cop, a bombshell blonde, a whiz-kid and a stowaway wolf, they work together to hunt the world's most wanted fugitives. Too bad they've run out of luck.


A/N: This fic is based off of multiple dreams I had. Every time I slept, I dream of Roy, Kaldur, Artemis and Robin hunting bounties together, and it continued on like that for several nights. It was like I was watching a tv show and every time I slept, I was dreaming the next episode. My dream was eerily similar to Cowboy Bebop (I was listening to the soundtrack while I was sleeping , so that could explain why it's similar) Enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! c:

00. Born to be comrades

* * *

><p>"You are fortunate, my friend." Kaldur stated, quietly.<p>

"Am I?" Roy grunted, picking at the cuffs around his wrists. "From the way I get caught by the cops _every __**single**__ time, _I don't think I am." With a final tug, the handcuffs manage to fall to the ground.

Shifting the weight from his left foot to the right, Kaldur sighed and reached over to retrieve the fallen cuffs. Then, in a serious tone, he cleared his throat. "There are very few criminals in existence who are able to befriend someone on the side of justice." He exclaimed, tucking the handcuffs into his back pocket.

Roy shifted his attention to the lighter he had just pulled out from his pocket. "First you say I'm a lucky guy, now you say I'm a criminal. Which one is it?" he said with a cigarette between his lips. Kaldur grimaced discreetly as Roy blew a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Roy," Kaldur pressed on, keeping his distance from the fog of smoke surrounding his criminally active friend. "I implore you to do some good." Then, in a softer voice, he added, "Is that not what Jade wanted for you?" he smiled at Roy's sudden tenseness at the mention of her name.

Roy looked up at his friend of nearly two years and narrowed his eyes. "All this time you've been doing a good job at making me feel better by not mentioning her name, and two years later, you casually slap that in my face?" he grumbled, spitting his cigarette to the right and promptly pulled out another one, in irritation. "There was a reason why I told you that. One: so you'd stop asking about her, and two: so you'd stop **talking** about her." He turned his head away and indignantly stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"_Roy_." Kaldur bit down on his bottom lip and widened his eyes admonishingly.

"Don't look at me like that." Roy grumbled and then sighed moments later, giving in. "Fine. I'll do what you say." He took the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it off to the side. "Whatever 'good' I do, the cops just better not be getting in my way." He warned.

"I will see to it."

-One year later-

"Kaldur, can you hear me?"

"I am here. What problems are you faced with?"

"My bounty's getting away." Roy swore under his breath as he adjusted the radio in his ear. "Listen, he's in a black vehicle heading for Times Square. You're in a car somewhere in New York, right?" Kaldur could hear the hastiness in his voice.

"Yes, but—"

"No time. I need you to help me blockade him—and _step_ _on it_." He demanded, emphasizing the last three words in a deep voice. Without much thought, Kaldur reached for his radio. "I require three to be dispatched at the corner of Times Square. A bounty has been caught." He pushed the radio back into it's slot and immediately switched the engine of his car on. "Three police cars have been dispatched." A woman on his radio stated a few seconds later.

He swiveled precariously through several cars, maneuvering his way around traffic sharp curves. Kaldur cursed under his breath as he made a sharp turn to his right, his grip on the wheel tightening considerably. Then he could see it: a black vehicle racing down the street with Roy's red car in pursuit.

The dispatched police cars were already there, blocking most of the street. A narrow space—big enough for a small car to fit through—was all that remained.

Kaldur dug his heel into the gas pedal and swerved into a complete stop, completely blockading he target.

"Son of a bitch!" Roy shouted, violently getting out of his own car as the bounty started to make a run for it. In frustration, Roy tripped over his own feet, falling face first into the ground. Kaldur pulled the gun from his pocket and made long strides in the direction the bounty had run off to.

"Freeze or I will be forced to shoot!" he shouted, already aiming at the fugitive's back. On instinct, as the bounty tried to climb the gate in front of him, Kaldur forcefully hurled his gun into the man's head, causing him to flinch and fall backwards.

Kaldur took a step back to admire his work and then reached into his back pocket to pull out a pair of cuffs. "What do you know, you still got it in you." Kaldur turned around to see Roy smirking in admiration.

"That is because _it_ hasn't left me yet." He remarked and politely shoved the bounty in Roy's direction. "What was the price for his head?" he asked, reaching over to retrieve his gun.

"Not much. Two million." Roy shrugged, leading the caught fugitive into the streets. Kaldur rolled his eyes and followed closely behind. "It is refreshing to see you personally turning a bounty in." he commented, the corners of his lips upturned. "Instead of leaving them pinned to buildings by red arrows for the police to discover."

"Yeah well, there's a first for everything." Roy grinned smugly as he looked over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows. Kaldur shook his head, a smile forming on his lips.

As Roy handed the bounty over to the other officers, he held his hand out, palm side up. "I like to get paid up front, you know what I'm saying, Orin?" he flashed his teeth to the chief of police.

"_Officer_ Orin." He corrected, narrowing his eyes as he pulled a small envelope from his shirt pocket. "I suppose I should thank you for your hard work." He stated, slightly bitter. "Well," Roy shrugged, "You're welcome—for nothing. I'm not in this to bring the bad guys to 'justice,' It's for the money." He snatched the envelope and tucked it into his back pocket.

"My apologies, chief." Kaldur sighed, quickly approaching the two. "My friend lacks common courtesy. I ask that you'll excuse him." He briefly shifted his gaze to Roy, who had abruptly walked away without saying anything.

Orin waved a hand in the air and started for his car. "It is fine—though I must commend the actions you took to catch our guy." He remarked, back facing in Kaldur's direction. "You two would work well together—as partners."

For a few seconds, Kaldur remained silent until the hidden meaning behind his words processed into his head. "Are you certain, chief?" he asked with hesitation.

Orin nodded, chuckling. "I am sure. You do not know this, but I can plainly see the potential in each and every officer enlisted under my command. I know, without a doubt, that your horizon does not end here; not with us." He waved his hand in farewell and settled himself inside the police cruiser. "Let us stay in touch, my boy."

"Yes, sir." Kaldur nodded and remained standing until he drove away. Then, he turned on his heel and calmly made his way over to Roy, who had just finished packing his weapons back into the trunk of his car.

Roy looked over his shoulder and grinned. "You know this whole bounty hunting business is working out pretty well for me." he locked the trunk and shifted himself to face Kaldur. "We did good work today. You and I ought to team up more often."

Kaldur gave a knowing smile. "I, too, believe we should."

Roy cocked his head to the side in confusion and then narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute—what?"

"I suppose a full-time arrangement would best fit?"

Roy's arms dropped to his sides as he gazed blankly in Kaldur's direction. Then slowly, he smiled.

* * *

><p>Grow strong, my comrade.<p> 


End file.
